Sinners
by Ronnie
Summary: Hail Mary... we're sinners... sinners. [Warning: Homosexuality and religion. Do not read if offends you.]


Warning: Homosexuality, religion.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
A/N: OK. I usually don't do A/Ns but I feel like it's needed when dealing with this fic. I am in no way an expert in Catholism or Christianity. In fact, I am Jewish, myself. I am just fascinated by the Christian religion and its prayers, especially the Rosary prayer. I did my research, sure, but I can't be sure that I got everything right. I probably didn't, but I had no intention of hurting anyone. I am just... y'know... fascinated with prayers in general. If any of you have any corrections, please let me know. Thank you. ^^; Oh yes. I've always believed that Draco is Catholic. He just is, man.  
  
Clutch the Rosary with shaking fingers, hold onto the silver cross as if it was a lifeline. Pray... pray pray pray. "In the name of the Father, of the Son and of the Holy Spirit..." paint a cross upon sinful body, offending limbs quivering, crufcify betraying heart. "Amen." Pray with sinning lips, utter the name of the almighty Lord with awed fear, prepare to be judged.  
  
"I believe in God, the Father Almighty, Creator of Heaven and earth. I believe in Jesus Christ, God's only Son, our Lord. He was conceived by the Holy Spirit and born of the Virgin Mary. He suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, died, and was buried. He descended to the dead. On the third day he arose again. He ascended into Heaven, and is seated at the right hand of the Father. He will come again to judge" will find you wanting, "the living and the dead. I believe in the Holy Spirit, the holy catholic Church, the communion of saints, the forgiveness of sins," please forgive me, "the resurrection of the body, and the life everlasting." Sinner, sinner sinner. "Amen."  
  
"Draco..." don't answer. Keep praying for forgivance, keep asking the Lord to ignore sinful acts and accept straying soul back into His arms. "Draco..." silence. Pray.  
  
"Our Father, Who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy Name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation," temptation... weakness... don't fall into the Devil's hands... "but deliver us from evil. Amen."  
  
"Draco... please Draco, stop praying and talk to me..." Can't. Can't, can't, can't. Won't. We're sinners. Can't you see?  
  
"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee," don't forsake me, "blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the Fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners," sinners... "now and at the hour of our death." May it come soon, "Amen." Believe in the words with all your heart, with all your mind, with everything that you are. Remember what He has given you.  
  
"Draco..." whisper, whimper, plead, "Please.."  
  
Pause, for just one moment. Say something to him. Make him go away. "I'm praying for your soul, too..." quiet tone, voice a little choked up with tears, grasping the Rosary with numb fingers.  
  
"Why would you pray for my soul? Or yours, for that matter?"  
  
"We're sinners. We must repent."  
  
"What was our sin?"  
  
"Lust... lust and wanting another man..."  
  
"Oh Draco... you couldn't possibly believe that something so right could ever be wrong..." blank look. Silence.  
  
"Hail Mary," a sigh. Pain. "full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the Fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death." Hear your child... "Amen."  
  
"Draco! Stop hiding behind your faith! Stop hiding behind this.. this stupid belief that what we did was wrong and just listen to me. What we did was beautiful, our relationship is beautiful... it's not a sin!"  
  
"It is.. it is a sin... Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the Fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners - pray for me - now and at the hour of our death..." a sob, a choked "Amen".  
  
"Oh Draco... please don't do this... please Draco..." on his knees, almost as if he was praying. Pray for us, Harry. Pray for us.  
  
"O my Jesus, forgive us our sins, save us from the fires of Hell" please God, save us, "and lead all souls to Heaven, especially those who are in most need of Thy mercy." Most in need. Hold cross close. Try to soak in His spirit, cleanse yourself from sinful touch that still burns on your skin. Can still feel it, still want it, still need it, still oh so lustful. Sinner. Sinner sinner sinner. Idle fingers move beads, cold silver underneath heated skin. Eyes fixed on the cross. Never wave, never stray, never commit a sin.  
  
"Draco... do you really want me to leave?"  
  
No no no no no... "Yes, yes yes yes... Our Father, Who art in Heaven, hallowed be They Name. Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread, and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us. And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil." NO! "Amen."  
  
"I... I... Oh, God..." left. All alone. Keep praying.  
  
"Hail Mary," he left me... "full of grace, the Lord is with thee; blessed art thou among women," he left me... "and blessed is the Fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary," make him come back... "Mother of God, pray for us sinners," I don't care about sins... "now and at the hour of our death." Please, God... "Amen."  
  
Look up. Look around. Look for your God and wonder what you just lost. Miss him. Need him. Cry. Keep crying. Just keep crying and praying and calling out his name with sniful lips, crying tears of sinners. Sinner. Sinner sinner sinner. 


End file.
